What Are You Going to Do?
by TheLoveHasGone
Summary: What would happen if Kaitlyn had discovered that she actually loved Gabriel- not Rob- the third time she transferred energy to Gabe? Will they go too far? What happens when Rob finds them?
1. Gotcha

There was a small click- the sound of someone closing a door quietly. I jolted up in bed, scanning the room. Gabriel was gone. My eyes flashed over Lydia and Anna's bed, and I noticed with a shock that Lydia had vanished as well.

Moving silently, I slipped out of my bed. Pulling on a jacket and my sneakers before tiptoeing across the room to the door, I sent one last look over my shoulder and left the motel to search for Gabriel. I could feel his presence through the web despite his mental walls, strong waves of hunger rippling out and towards me and causing me to wince.

I found him pacing in the shadows in an alley, a ways away from the motel. His eyes had dark circles under them, his hands hooked into claws. I stepped into the dark space between the two buildings and wrapped my arms around myself, chilled. He didn't noticed me at first, not until I spoke.

"Where's Lydia?"

He whipped around, startled. Stormy eyes flashed dangerously. "Can't you leave me alone?"

"Are you alone?" I asked boldly, taking a small step towards him.

Gabriel didn't say anything for a moment. Then he said slowly, "I have no idea where Lydia is. I came out myself."

I sighed, deciding to trust him on that one. "Look, that's not what I came out here for. What are you going to do tonight?" Lydia could wait. Gabe's appetite was much too large for my liking at the moment.

He narrowed his eyes and took a step back. I took a step forward. "Are you going to go hunting? Are you going to find some girl walking alone and grab her?"

Gabriel looked away, clenching his jaw. His eyes were darker than normal; his whole body rigid. I knew he was close to breaking now. I felt a small triumph blossom in me and quickly smothered it, taking another step towards him. "Whoever she is, you'll probably kill her. She won't have enough energy for you, so she'll die, Gabriel. Is that what you want?"

"I don't have any other choice!" He growled, his hands balling into fists.

"Don't be stupid, Gabriel," I said, and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his resolve fade, his hands moving to the back of my neck to brush away my hair. His lips pressed gently against my skin, his arms supporting me now as my energy flowed into him. I shuddered at the dragging feeling, but started to relax in his grip. My eyes slid closed.

That's when I realized how weak he was, or had been. All of Gabriel's walls were down. His emotions rushed around us, and my eyes snapped open. Joy, appreciation, wonder... love. Gabriel loved me.

It seemed like hours had passed until he finally released me, his neck straightening as he leaned away.

I pulled away, shocked. "Gabriel..."

He didn't answer. His eyes were still dark, but there was something different about the look in them. There was a new kind of hunger glinting in them now; it took me a moment to place the emotion in his gray-black eyes, but when I did I gave a little gasp. Lust. Gabriel was staring at me with lust in his eyes.

I swallowed.

I heard his mental voice in my head. It sounded too heated for the two words he spoke, almost a growl. Thank you.

Gabriel's hand slid down my spine, coming to rest on my lower back. Its heat sent a shudder through my bones. My mouth was dry. I started to edge away, confused and a little dizzy. I don't love Gabriel; I love Rob.

Do you?

I stared at the pavement below us, trying not to notice his scent or the way his stormy gray eyes, boring holes into my skin, were suddenly like an aphrodisiac to me.

His other hand cupped my cheek, forcing me to look at him. His eyes searched mine, carnal and greedy. There was a heat in my lower stomach now, and my mind was fuzzy, clouded with a sudden longing.

I don't know anymore. I sent the thought to him weakly, my hands shaking.

His eyes were softer now, but the lust was still there. He bent his head and brushed his lips lightly against mine. I swallowed again, moving my hands to his hair and pulling his head away from mine.

Just then the hand on my back slipped under my jacket, his long fingers splayed across my hot skin. My eyes widened, and my body reacted on its own. I pushed myself up on the tips of my toes and crushed my lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Here's the update ^^

Sorry again for how long this took. I've been caught up in life and whatnot for a while and didn't catch many chances to write.

Enjoy =]

* * *

I could feel his surprise change to joy and then desire. His arms encircled me, pressing our bodies together. His taught, lean frame tangled with my smaller one and I found myself with my back scratching against the brick wall of the alley, my legs wrapped around Gabriel's waist.

Desire pulsed through both of us. I could feel his hardness, hot against my thigh, and blushed even deeper than I had been already.

Gabriel broke away only to trail a path of kisses down my neck. I gasped for air, my entire body hot. His hands were on my chest now, cupping my breasts through my bra. The heat was almost unbearable. "Nnh... Gabriel...!" A moan slipped out of me, nearly surprising me out of my sexual high. I felt him stiffen and heard a soft groan escape him.

Cool air nipped at my skin as I struggled with my shirt, my feet touching the ground as Gabriel set me down to strip off his own tee. In the dark, his pale skin glinted white over his defined muscles. A wave of longing swept over me and I involuntarily licked my lips.

"Come on," He said, his voice gruff. He took my hand and led me deeper into the alley. I hardly noticed anything around us, focusing on the bulge in Gabriel's jeans and the lust I could feel running through his veins.

He spread out his shirt on the pavement.

"W-wait," I said as I realized what he was doing. "What if somebody comes?"

Gabriel moved closer to me, twining his fingers with mine. His eyes flashed in the dark. "They won't. Everyone's asleep," he said. "Please, Kait." My stomach lurched at the deepness of his voice as he continued. "I want you."

I swallowed and nodded, blushing harder and harder. But there was still...

"What about.., um, you know... protection?" I mumbled, my tongue having a tough time cooperating.

Gaberiel dug in his pocket and held up a small square. "Taken care of."

I wished I could see his face, to see if he was blushing too. At least I could sense he was as embarrassed as I was.

"Okay, then," I said.

He smiled shakily and cradled my face in his hands, his kiss starting out gentle. His lips taste sweet, and I realized that I wanted more. I spread his lips with my own and our tongues tangled together, hot and slippery. He pressed against me and lowered us onto his shirt, all the while kissing.

Our kisses grew more heated and desperate in our haste to feel more of each other. We fumbled with our pants and eventually kicked them off.

Gabriel's breath was ragged and heavy on my skin. He rocked gently against me, his forearms on either side of my head. Our eyes met and I felt his hard length brush against me. I shuddered and arched toward him, pleasure racing through my veins and causing me to moan. My arms wrapped around his warm, broad back. The heat was a constant pressure against my lower stomach and crotch, which was already wet.

Somewhere, in the back of my head, I knew this was wrong. I was betraying Rob.

But Gabe's heat felt too good. It overwhelmed that small, sensible part of me even as I heard a distant voice saying my name.

Gabriel pushed in.

I gasped, my fingernails digging in to his skin. Our mingling breath and feelings swirled around us, drowning out everything else except for a voice in my head, quiet at first, but getting louder.

Just as Gabriel whispered in my ear, "Can I start mov-" the voice suddenly became loud and clear.

"Kait? Gabriel?!"

It was accompanied by a pair footsteps. And a very angry aura.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, another cliffhanger. Sorry. :}


End file.
